legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Lower City
Locations article |image=LowerCity.png |caption=The opening area of the Lower City |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} The Lower City is a playable location in Meridian featured in Blood Omen 2 . In Darkness We Gather takes place entirely in the Lower City. Profile When Kain was first roused by Umah he found himself in the Slums. Once trained, Umah suggested that they should travel to Sanctuary in the Lower City and meet the mysterious leader of the Cabal . Unfortunately they were separated by a Ward Gate and Kain was forced to find an alternate route through the Smuggler's Den and Smuggler's Tunnel to find a hidden passage to the Lower City. The Lower City itself was the first part of Meridian Kain encountered that was regularly patrolled and 'looked after' by the Sarafan, Chapter 3:Lower City:In Darkness We Gather "Having located the entrance to the smuggler's tunnel, Kain must locate the hidden sanctuary of the vampire resistance, as Umah heads off to investigate the industrial quarter of the city. Though you'll still encounter many thieves, the Sarafan's presence in the lower city is more evident, with frequent guard patrols and ward gates intended to thwart any vampires who encounter them.." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 47. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 the streets were all paved (or cobbled) and were well lit and clean, including large symbols and statues. (in stark contrast to the more run-down appearance of the Slums and the Smuggler's Den.). The Lower City had a bigger population than any of the areas Kain had encountered so far; hence he could overhear many conversations and read many signs and posters. There were also a variety of businesses and amenities in the area. The majority of the Lower City seemed to be centred around a long wide 'main street' that was broken up by Ward Gates . When Kain arrived in the Lower City he met Umah once again, she had been sent on a mission to investigate the Industrial Quarter and instead of guiding Kain to Sanctuary personally, Umah: "Well done, Kain. You have already proven your ingenuity in negotiating the Smuggler’s Den. Perhaps our leader was right about you after all."//'Kain:' "Ah yes, the mysterious leader. Perhaps you will tell me now who he is?"//'Umah:' "I will not name him to you, for secrecy's sake. But it is time that you two meet. You must go to Sanctuary, our headquarters. There you will find our leader."//'Kain:' "Go here, go there – what do you take me for? Your errand boy?"//'Umah:' "You are not a general now, Kain. You are not in a position to demand. Go to Sanctuary and await me there. My orders are to investigate the Industrial Quarter in the north of the city. I will join you at Sanctuary and bring anything I discover." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. she directed Kain on a complicated trail that led him to get information from Cabal contacts the Tapster Kain: "Where, then, is this Sanctuary?"//'Umah:' "Nearby is the Red Raven pub. Speak with the tapster. She will tell you what to do." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. of the Red Raven Pub and The News Vendor. Tapster: "I don’t know, I promise! It was dark; I couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from. It was as if the night, itself, spoke to me. It told me to give you the message, ‘Seek the vendor near the warehouse, for he has news for you’."//'Kain:' "Is that all of it?"//'Tapster:' "No, if you tell that fool, Duncan, you wok for Ducket’s Traders, he’ll let you through the gate to the workers area." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Using many different methods to bypass the Ward Gates on the Main street (including using sewers and rooftops, using workers passwords, breaking into shop and houses, vandalising his way through a warehouse and finally deactivating the Ward Gates .) Kain was able to find the Blue Lady Curios shop that hid Sanctuary. Vendor: "You’re looking for Sanctuary, then?"//'Kain:' "Correct."//'Vendor:' "It’s hidden under the Blue Lady shop in the eastern part of the district. The guards have blocked most of the streets tonight, so it won’t be easy getting there. The rooftops, back allies, and even the sewers are friends to those who wish to avoid attention. However, those that inhabit them may not be friends to you. First thing you’ll have to do is to get past the gate man down that ally. Give him the password, “evernight”. He’ll let ya through"//'Kain:' "My thanks" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. He was briefly distracted by Sebastian (who Kain did not yet remember) before he entered Sanctuary and met the Cabal and it's leader, Vorador . Inside Sanctuary, the meeting was interrupted by an Injured Cabal Vampire who told Vorador that Umah had been captured by the Sarafan, after discovering the something significant in the Industrial Quarter. Cabal Vampire: "The worst has befallen. Forgive me, Sire. Umah has been taken."//'Vorador:' "Taken? How?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "Umah was searching the main building in the Industrial Quarter as you asked. I stood guard outside. She whispered to me that she had found something important."//'Vorador:' "What was it?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "I do not know. Before she could tell me, she was discovered by Sarafan Knights. I went to help her, but there were guards everywhere. I could not reach her. I heard them say she would be brought to the Sarafan Keep for public execution." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. With Umah taken to the Sarafan Keep, Vorador sent Kain to find out the location of the secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep from the Bishop of Meridian in the Upper City. Kain: "Yes, of course. So I am to rescue her, "Sire?""//'Vorador:' "Our kind cannot approach the Keep; we would be instantly discovered. You have the power to disguise your presence. But the chief entrance to the Keep is far too heavily guarded. You must speak with the Bishop of Meridian." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The Red Raven Pub The Red Raven Pub 'was a drinking establishment in the Lower City of Meridian, featured in ''Blood Omen 2 . Kain met Cabal contact the Tapster here. In Chapter 3:Lower City, Kain was told by Umah to seek out the Tapster at the Red Raven Pub, '''Umah: "Nearby is the Red Raven pub. Speak with the tapster. She will tell you what to do." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Objective 1: Make your way to the Red Raven Pub. The guard at the worker's gate will not let you through unless you tell him whom you work for. The pub's barkeep has the necessary information. Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 24. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 searching along the main street of the Lower City, Kain found the Red Raven Pub at a corner of the road, decorated by large signs and banners, featuring the silhouette of a Red Raven . "Umah told you to look for the Red Raven Pub. Turn right and head down the street until you come to a door beneath a picture of a red raven. Open it and enter." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 25. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Inside, the pub was larger than the T&A Tavern, and had more customers and a more 'bustling' atmosphere. There were a series of tables along one side of the room, lit with 'Glyph Lights' and two 'dartboard' style targets on the wall next to the entrance. At the end of the room there was a large fireplace, and several barrels. The interior wall were decorated with Sarafan 'Propaganda' Posters as well as several portraits . Meeting the Tapster, Kain received the message that the Tapster had been given; telling Kain to search for the News Vendor further along the Streets, who could provide Kain with the location of Sanctuary and giving Kain the information he needed to pass gatekeeper Duncan (by telling him he worked for Ducket's Traders) Tapster: "I don’t know, I promise! It was dark; I couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from. It was as if the night, itself, spoke to me. It told me to give you the message, ‘Seek the vendor near the warehouse, for he has news for you’."//'Kain:' "Is that all of it?"//'Tapster:' "No, if you tell that fool, Duncan, you wok for Ducket’s Traders, he’ll let you through the gate to the workers area." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "Thankfully, this isn't a place where everybody knows your name. The barkeep does pass along a helpful piece of information, however, which should help you get through the gate into the worker's area."//''"Exit the pub and make your way down the street to the elevated walkway at the far end. Duncan will now open the gate and let you through."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 25. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Kain left to Pub to continue investigating the Lower City and find Sanctuary . Notes *Several of the (NPC ) patrons of the Red Raven can be overheard commenting on a variety of subjects; a couple outside the Pub argue about Sarafan taxes on drinking; Wife: "You said this time you would come straight home."//'Husband:' "Peace, woman. They won’t buy from me if I won’t drink with them."//'Wife:' "What’s the use if you drink up the money you make selling to them?"//'Husband:' "It’s not my fault. It’s the cursed Seraphan taxes!"//'Wife:' "So, they’ve raised the tax on drink, again, have they?" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. a couple at a table discuss glyph wrights; Male Patron: "I saw it with these very eyes!"//'Female Patron:' "A Glyphwrite?"//'Male Patron:' "One of those. He was doing something to a glyph – powering it. I was in the ally…resting."//'Male Patron:' "Hush. What did he do, the Glyphwrite?"//'Female Patron:' "He turned the glyph on, and then walked right through the wall, into the building, like he was a ghost. I tell you, I saw it, just as I see you. Stay away from them, that’s all I’m saying."//'Female Patron:' "I know that already." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and the Tapster warns a patron about cursing the Sarafan over his missing wife and children. Pub Patron: "Damn them! Damn them!"//'Tapster:' "Hush! Not so loud."//'Pub Patron:' "My wife – my children – gone. Damn the Sarafan, damn them!"//'Tapster:' "That’s enough! You’ll bring them down on all of us."//'Pub Patron:' "How can they do this to us? It’s not right!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Later on in Chapter 4: Upper City, Kain can overhear two Thugs discussing a deal between one of the thugs and a 'Gentleman' who hired him to murder his wife's supposed lover in the Red Raven Pub. The thug found that the woman was in fact praying to a Priest in the Meridian Cathedral for their ill son, but the Thug murdered the priest anyway. Thug 1: "So this fella taps me on the shoulder."//'Thug 2:' "Right there, in the Red Raven?"//'Thug 1:' "That’s right. But I could tell he didn’t belong there. Nice hands, he had, and that look in his eye like he reads too much."//'Thug 2:' "Oh, a swell, was he?"//'Thug 1:' "That’s right. And he tells me, he’ll give me a tenner if I follow his wife for an evening, and kill the man she meets. Heh, and guess who it was?"//'Thug 2:' "Who?"//'Thug 1:' "A priest at the cathedral. She was going there every night to pray for her son who’s run off somewhere."//'Thug 2:' "Whoa, what did you do?"//'Thug 1:' "What ya think? What I’d been paid to do. I’m not one to spit at a tenner."//'Thug 2:' "Is it time yet?"//'Thug 1:' "No, wait till that light up there goes out. The gentry never think. They invite you to their house and, what, do they think you just go away after that?"//'Thug 2:' "And there’s lots of silver, you say? And the woman has jewels?"//'Thug 1:' "Hidden in the same place. Can you believe it?!"//'Thug 1:' "Well, we’ll just have to teach them a lesson about that. They should thank us for it." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *In true ''Blood Omen'' drinking establishment rules , the Tapster of the Red Raven is impossible to harm, being protected by her bar . *The Red Raven is filled with 'Ambient sounds' including music and conversation; which starts as soon as Kain opens the door. The sounds will continue however, even if Kain has dispatched the entire population of the pub . *Behind the bar, there is a list of 'Lagers and Ales' this could be considered another demonstration of the 'modernisation' of Meridian; with Lager being a 19th Century development in the real world. It is not tremendously clear but the Lager/Ale list behind the bar seems to have prices written in Pound Sterling (£) . *Deleted dialogue suggests that the meeting with the Tapster originally took place in the stables at the back of the Red Raven and not in the Red Raven itself. Blood Omen 2 Deleted Dialogue on You Tube RedRavenInterior.png|The Interior of the Red Raven Pub Tapster.png|The Tapster with the 'Price List' Ducket's Traders The Ducket's Traders Warehouse was a trading business in Meridian, featured in Chapter 3: The Lower City Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002).. Making his way through the Lower City, Kain's progress was stopped by gatekeeper Duncan, who refused to let Kain through a gate to the workers area unless Kain told him who he worked for Duncan: "Restricted area. This passage is for night shift workers, only."//'Kain:' "I am the night shift."//'Duncan:' "Then tell me, who do you work for?"//'Kain:' "I work for no man."//'Duncan:' "Move along and stop wasting my time."//'Kain:' "We’ll meet again. Soon." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Visiting Cabal contact the Tapster in the Red Raven Pub, Kain was able to find that Duncan would let him passed if he told him he worked for Ducket's Traders Tapster: "I don’t know, I promise! It was dark; I couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from. It was as if the night, itself, spoke to me. It told me to give you the message, ‘Seek the vendor near the warehouse, for he has news for you’."//'Kain:' "Is that all of it?"//'Tapster:' "No, if you tell that fool, Duncan, you wok for Ducket’s Traders, he’ll let you through the gate to the workers area." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Further on in the level, Kain passed the outside of the Ducket's Traders Warehouse, which was decked out by warning signs; "Peddlers Stay Out" and "Keep Out Private Property". Shortly afterward Kain was able to climb over the fences an enter the Ducket's Traders Warehouse. Entering by an upper loading window, he passed through the Warehouse, nearly fully stocked with crates and was able to use the machinery to drop several crates through floors and enable him to reach the sewers underneath the building, which allowed him to move further along the Lower City's main road and bypass a Ward Gate Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002).. Notes The machinery in Ducket's Traders allowed Kain to drop crates on several occasions, creating holes through the floors. Kain could also use them to kill NPC workers -the same mechanism could be used in the Bonus mode to swap the places of one of the NPC's and Kain, so that the crate was dropped onto Kain, it does not harm him and he doesn't react to it BO2 Bonus Mode#5 on You Tube . The outer courtyard of Ducket's Traders contained notable anti-Sarafan graffiti, written in Meridian Script, the message reads: "No Freedom Under Seraphan Rule" "'''Blood Omen 2 Observations #107.' Inside the yard of Ducket's Traders, someone's written on the wall - 'No Freedom under Seraphan rule!' I wonder whether the incorrect spelling was intentional or a mistake by the BO2 team.". A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain seriesat GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic). DucketsTradersCourtyard.png|The Outer Courtyard of Ducket's Traders DucketsWarehouse.png|The Interior of the Ducket's Traders Warehouse BO2-Texture-LC-Seraphan.png|Anti-'Seraphan' graffiti in the Outer Courtyard The City Power Werks The '''City Power Werks' was a building seen in Blood Omen 2, in Meridian's Lower City. It was occupied by the Sarafan and was presumably necessary for the production and distribution of Glyph magic. It was encountered in In Darkness We Gather. The City Power Werks was a building that Kain found whilst exploring the Lower City. The outer fences of the building had "Keep Out Private Property" signs and prominently displayed Sarafan banners. As he passed by the fences to the power werks, Kain was spotted by a Glyph Guard, who summoned two Sarafan guards to battle Kain and set off an alarm which repeatedly summoned Sarafan Guards from inside the Power Werks, whilst it was active. Once he had climbed over the walls, Kain could float into the courtyard and (after battling the guards) deactivate the alarm with a switch outside the front door of the power werks. Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002). Notes *As is the case with some of the Meridian Script, the City Power Works name is deliberately misspelled as "City Power Werks" by designers, possibly to make it appear 'older' . *Despite many Sarafan Guards spawning from the Power Werks and the doors being wide open, Kain cannot enter the building . *There is a set of 'Glyph Towers' (marked with a "Danger Magic" sign) just outside the Power Werks . *Earlier in Chapter 3, dialogue between Serg and another Sarafan Guards says that the Ward gates in the Slums have gone down, the guards believe it is sabotage by the Cabal Vampires or Humans working for Vampires . This sabotage could be the reason for the heavy Sarafan presence at the power werks, if this was the source of the sabotage; alternatively the Sarafan could keep a large number of guards here to prevent the possible devastation an attack here could produce (assuming it powers all the Ward Gates in the city). Seraphan Guard 1: "What’s the news? Is it...?"//'Seraphan Guard 2:' "It is! Your wish is granted, Serg, vampires have attacked the Slum Station. All the wards in the area are down. You’ll be facing the vampires at last."//'Seraphan Guard 1:' "You’re certain it’s vampires? "//'Seraphan Guard 2:' "Use your wits. Ward gates only stop vampires. Why would a human shut them down?"//'Seraphan Guard 1:' "It could be humans working for vampires."//'Seraphan Guard 2:' "You’re right! There’s a house on the next street I’ve had my eye on. A widow lives there."//'Seraphan Guard 1:' "With three daughters, yes, I know the place."//'Seraphan Guard 2:' "Those girls could be traitors... They could be working for vampires."//'Seraphan Guard 1:' "Or selling goods on the black market."//'Seraphan Guard 2:' "We should go question them. It’s our duty."//'Seraphan Guard 1:' "Do some…searching?"//'Seraphan Guard 2:' "Thorough searching."//'Seraphan Guard 1:' "I’ll pass the word to the next station." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The City Reformatory The City Reformatory was a building in the City of Meridian found in Chapter 3 of ''Blood Omen 2'', just before Kain's first encounter with Sebastian. The City Reformatory was a prison-like building in the Lower City. The building was made of worn looking dull grey stone and had several barred windows and a large, imposing door with a sign above it reading "City Reformatory" in Nosgothicletters. Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002). Notes *The Reformatory was probably aSarafan prison, given its imposing structure and barred windows (and heavy usage of Sarafan banners nearby). Indeed, if Kain approaches the door, screaming can clearly be heard from multiple people, along with the sound of a whip cracking''"Blood Omen 2 Observations #109. For some reason, as you stand outside the building named 'City Reformatory', you can hear screams inside.". A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic). . *Since Kain found Sebastian feeding literally right next to the building, it is possible that the inmates are, or were, fed to him and possibly the other vampires who served under the Sarafan. Blue Lady Curios '''Blue Lady Curios' was a shop featured in Blood Omen 2, in Meridian's Lower City. It was significant because in its basement it housed the headquarters of the Cabal. Seeking Sanctuary throughout Chapter 3: The Lower City, Kain was told by the Cabal Contact news vendor that Sanctuary was hidden underneath the Blue Lady Curios shop in the Eastern part of the district. Vendor: "You’re looking for Sanctuary, then?"//'Kain:' "Correct."//'Vendor:' "It’s hidden under the Blue Lady shop in the eastern part of the district. The guards have blocked most of the streets tonight, so it won’t be easy getting there. The rooftops, back allies, and even the sewers are friends to those who wish to avoid attention. However, those that inhabit them may not be friends to you. First thing you’ll have to do is to get past the gate man down that ally. Give him the password, “evernight”. He’ll let ya through"//'Kain:' "My thanks" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain could see the Blue Lady Curios shop shortly after he passed the City Reformatory, but was unable to reach it due to high fences. After encountering (and briefly pursuing) Sebastian, Kain was able to approach the shop, but had to retreat to the sewers to deactivate a set of Ward gates to allow him to enter the shop. Inside the shop was typical of many of Meridian's businesses - few products are seen and there is only a fenced in counter for a shop assistant. (The name of the shop suggests it sold "bric-a-brac" type items. Blue Lady Curios at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). Kain could pass by unmanned counter and proceed to the basement, Sanctuary. " Open the door to the Blue Lady Curios shop and head to the basement. At long last, you've found sanctuary!" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 31. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Notes *The presence of Sanctuary behind several Ward Gates and in streets patrolled by Sarafan Guard seems unusual; this may be a 'double bluff' to fool the Sarafan, or evidence that vampires teleported or had another secret entrance. *Blue Lady Curious features several large signs to the shop, only one has any text, the others depict a lady in a Blue (and white) dress. *Just before he enters the shop, Kain can activate his first blue Lore Coffer, from behind a deactivated Ward Gate. Notes *According to Maps, Blood Omen 2 Maps at Nosgothic Realm. the Lower City is at the tip of the peninsula of the Main city, nearby the Wharves . Part of the mainland, it is within the City walls and this has a dramatic effect on the appearance of the Lower City which is much cleaner and much better maintained than the Slums or Smuggler's Den. No properties are boarded up in the Lower City . *Kain passes several rooftop Windmills in this level, one can be seen faintly through the mist as Kain talks to Umah at the start of the chapter . *The Lower City features a large amount of Sarafan iconography; there are several large statues (with swords held aloft) and the Sarafan symbol appears large and prominently on many banners (which may have been intentionally designed to resemble fascist/nazi symbols - much like those of Vampire hunters) - there is even a variant of the symbol in gold, carried by a golden eagle . *The Lower City has a vast number of market stall, shops and business. Many of them have appropriate signs, though this has now changed from that seen in the Smuggler's Den, as signs are now less icon based and most are now in Meridian Script. Shops include; "Groeler & Sons Co", "Municipal Bank", Red Raven Pub (icon), "News","Produce"(market stall), "Bonds Office", "Gaestrobog", "Auberge Du Roitre", "Stables"(with horse icon),"Horse and Coach Renting", "Southgate Tram Station" (which has a primitive steam locomotive outside), "Golm Werks" (with anvil and hammer icon), "Apothecary", "Ducket's Traders ", weapon shop (sword and axe icon), "Play House" (a theater which features, amongst others "Avenging Angels" and "Village of the Insane"), "City Power Werks" ( presumably a Glyph magic power station), "Book Depository", "Hill House" and Blue Lady Curios(icon); many of these show how advanced Meridian society has become . *the internal layout of "Southgate Tram Station" (which can be hacked) is almost exactly the same as that of the water based Gondola systems seen in the Upper City and Industrial Quarter. Behind the Scenes - The Lower City at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *Other signs and posters show Sarafan propaganda, often depicting the Sarafan in heroic poses along with slogans like "Save the Children, Support the Seraphan" and "A New Age", other text (apparently graffiti) shows Human resistance: "No Freedom Under Seraphan Rule"."'''Blood Omen 2 Observations #107.' Inside the yard of Ducket's Traders, someone's written on the wall - 'No Freedom under Seraphan rule!' I wonder whether the incorrect spelling was intentional or a mistake by the BO2 team.". A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic). There is even a "Wanted" Poster seen part-way through the chapter which seems to depict a shadowy Vorador. The final square Kain passes through also contains a guillotine,"Blood Omen 2 Observations #108. Apparently, the Sarafan held public executions seeing as there's a guillotine in the middle of a street in the Lower City.". A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic). which may also refer to Vorador . *The Lower City features several curious buildings; -TheCity Reformatory is a high walled building decked by Sarafan banners, from which screaming can be heard"Blood Omen 2 Observations #109. For some reason, as you stand outside the building named 'City Reformatory', you can hear screams inside.". A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic). ; mid level, there is a shop labelled "npoekt" in Meridian Script (the shop is also featured in ''Blood Omen 2 concept art), the shop contains a red Lore Coffer and an elusive Barmaid NPC ; towards the end of the level a 'hotel' bears the sign "Hill House est 1246" - this is the only date ever shown in the Legacy of Kain series and it is uncertain how it relates to any of the events that have been presented''"Blood Omen 2 Observations #111. In the Lower City, near to the Blue Lady shop, there is a building with a sign 'Hill House est 1246'. This gives us the only year throughout the entire LOK series.". A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic). . Gallery BO2-Texture-LC-VoradorWanted.png|The Vorador Wanted Poster SarafanEagle.png|The Sarafan Order Eagle symbol atop Southgate Tram Station LC-SarafanBanner.png|A Sarafan Banner LC-Playhouse.png|The Playhouse (Theater) LC-PlayhousePoster.png|Poster for "Village of the Insane", playing at the Playhouse LC-Guillotine.png|Guillotine in a Lower City square LC-npoektShop.png|The "npoekt" shop shown in concept art LC-npoektWoman.png|uniquely attired NPC in "npoekt" shop LC-Posters.png|Sarafan Propaganda Posters LC-HillHouse.png|Hill House sign BO2-Environment-LowerCity-Street.jpg|concept art of "npoekt shop" See also *In Darkness We Gather'' * Chapter 3: The Lower City - "In Darkness We Gather" Script at Nosgothic Realm. * Chapter 3: The Lower City - "In Darkness We Gather" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Three at Dark Chronicle References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen 2 major locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen 2 Category:Locations/Villages